


Lost In Oblivion

by skipper



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Drama & Romance, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Las Vegas Wedding, Married Life, Studying, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipper/pseuds/skipper
Summary: Alexis didn’t want to go to Vegas. She wanted to stay at school and study.But with the ring blaring on her left hand, blinding her future, Alexis finds herself thrown into the most unexpected of situations.For one summer, she has to stay with him, one summer to pretend, and it’ll all go away. However, what starts as a nuisance turns into a blessing in disguise, bringing her future closer than she ever expected.All because of a drunken night that she got lost in oblivion, Alexis has to make a choice, changing all that she once held dear.
Relationships: Danielle Jonas/Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas/Original Female Character(s), Nick Jonas/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a banner someone created for me ages ago! I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> [](default.asp)

“The diﬀerential equation ¨y − 2 ˙y + y = et/t2 is not of the form amenable to the method of undetermined coeﬃcients,” Dr. Reynolds answered another student, talking as he wrote on the board. Alexis knew she should be paying closer attention, but the information had already been in the book, which she studied the evening prior thoroughly. He continued his monotonous drone, “The solution to the homogeneous equation is Aet \+ Btet and so the simultaneous equations are…”

Alexis Andrews closed her eyes, trying her best to stay awake in the mundane lecture as the others around her began to laugh when the instructor made a joke. She didn’t laugh, nor did she pretend to. Instead, she pulled out her physics book, preparing to study for her test scheduled in her next class, less than an hour away.

When the clock finally turned, indicating the class ending, Alexis was up and out before indeed being dismissed, but she didn’t have the time to linger. She left the building quickly. She was always the first out of the classroom, having to be quick due to the tight schedule and distance between her class buildings. Her mind roamed through the series of facts for the coming exam, feeling calm and prepared as Alexis neared the next classroom. She slowed her steps, moving around the familiar students, but none of to which she’d ever spoken.

When the exam was over and done with, Alexis left the building with a smile covering her features. But despite her cheerful mood, Alexis received a text from her exuberant roommate on her way back to the dorm. There was another adventure for the coming break, and once again, they’d invited Alexis. She brushed her brunette hair behind her neck as she slowed her steps, prolonging the inevitable argument. She never went along with the crew, preferring the time alone.

Megan was a sweetheart, honestly. She always tried to get Alexis out, often trying to convince her to wear tiny outfits and have fun, and she’d never agreed. Despite her blue eyes and petite figure, Alexis had never felt the need to let herself go as the others did. Instead, she focused on school and eventually finishing. She had goals, and that was what she needed.

When she returned to her dorm, Alexis was relieved to see Megan gone. She sat at her desk and pulled out her needed books and supplies, preparing for her final test before the week off began. After the exam, she only had a bit more work, giving her time to prepare for the big project due at the end of the semester.

“Come on,” Megan yelled from behind her just a short time later, “You never do anything.”

Alexis huffed in annoyance. She yanked the highlighter from behind her ear, screeching as she caught some of her hair on the lid. Megan continued to list off reasons Alexis should join in on the excursion, yet Alexis couldn’t find it in herself to agree. She knew without looking that her roommate and best friend was fixing her bright red hair in the mirror. She was a beautiful girl, confident and sure of herself in ways Alexis could only envy.

“Why does it matter?” Alexis finally shouted back, not turning her head from her books, “You go. Have fun with Brian. I’ll stay here and finish that project.”

“That isn’t due until the end of the semester,” Megan interrupted loudly. “Lex, you never go anywhere or do anything that doesn’t revolve around the books.”

“So,” Alexis rolled her eyes defiantly, “I like my books… they’re not annoying.”

“Shut up,” Megan laughed despite her frustration. “Lex, it’s fucking Vegas, you have to come.”

“I don’t care if it’s fucking Vegas,” she retorted weakly and fought the urge to laugh in response to Megan’s pointed stare.

“Come on,” Megan whined loudly. There were a few moments of silence before Megan spoke softly, causing Alexis to cave, “Come on, we’ll have fun.” Alexis sighed from her place and finally swiveled her desk chair around.

“I’ll think about it,” she answered diplomatically, “And I’ll let you know.” Megan smiled widely, knowing what this meant; Alexis was going.

“Yes!” she squealed, forcing Alexis to cringe, “Yes, yes. This trip is going to be so awesome. You won’t regret it, I promise. Ooh, I’m going to go tell Brian!”

Megan jumped from her spot on the bed and gave Alexis a chaste kiss on her cheek before rushing out the door. Alexis sighed and was slightly relieved at the slam of the door; at least she’d be able to study. She quickly slid her focus back to the books, retaining as much information as possible before her big exam later in the day.

Hours later, Alexis found herself leaving her class relieved and relaxed. With her last lecture before the coming spring break done, her test completed, Alexis felt a sense of excitement from it all. She adjusted her bag over her shoulders and straightened her t-shirt, correcting the waistband of her jeans, assuring her stomach wasn’t bare for all to see.

At the sound of her beeping phone, Alexis looked down and groaned as she read the text from Megan. There was no break coming; instead, it was the dreaded weekend trip to Vegas. She was regretting her reluctant agreement. All the things she could be preparing for came to mind, particularly the presentation due in Growth and Development after the break.

She read the text, learning they weren’t supposed to leave until the next day, and Alexis wanted to use the time to relax and rejuvenate. The semester had been a tough one, and though she enjoyed her classes, it had almost been too much effort. She’d never admit it aloud, but a notion of which she was reasonably sure.

Alexis knew she had the drive in the car to sleep with a breathy sigh, nearly five hours from their California campus into Las Vegas. As she neared the dorms, she began a plan to slip in her books and study while there. Megan wouldn’t like it. But she was going on this trip. It was the least Megan could do let her, unless, of course, Megan insisted on chattering the entire way.

Megan and Alexis labeled themselves attached at the hip since they’d crossed the threshold into being roommates their freshman year. Now, coming towards the end of their sophomore year, Megan had been more than ready to break Alexis out in the open. But she was very particular about how she spent her free time.

She’d yet to attend one party, one social gathering other than a study group, and even those were rare. She’d much rather spend her time in the library or science resource lab to study, eager to graduate with honors. But now, Megan was forcing her to take a break. Alexis nearly had the speech memorized, having heard it so many times over the recent weeks.

Megan was the generic college student, managing the A’s through her weekend drunken excursions and parties. Alexis had always been glad that Megan respected her enough to find somewhere else to stay, rather than stumbling in on her at four in the morning, drunk and disorderly. Still, there was a level of jealousy with it all, as she knew she’d never been that outgoing or sure of herself.

For the most part, either’s social activities only came up in discussion when Megan was begging Alexis to take a break. She hadn’t asked in a while, so Alexis knew now that was probably part of her strategy. Megan knew the only time to get Alexis to agree with the coming week off, and it worked.

“Hello?” Alexis knocked on their door cautiously, having caught Megan and Brian in a compromising position before. She opened it as the silence answered her question; she sighed with relief.

Megan was probably at Brian’s for a few more hours, at least. Alexis decided to take advantage of the free time and pulled out the most recent novel. She’d only bought it the week before, finally deciding to break into the popular series after fighting against it for so long. She lay back on her bed, shutting her eyes for a moment, and her body relaxed before she’d had the chance to open the first page.

“Alexis!” Alexis groaned loudly at the sound of Megan’s high-pitched squeal waking her. She pulled her pillow over her head, hiding the sudden bright light as Megan giggled relentlessly. “Come on, silly. You still need to pack. We gotta leave soon.” Alexis finally sat up in confusion to see her friend fully dressed on the bed beside her.

“Huh?” glancing at the clock, she was shocked to see she’d slept for over twelve hours. She chuckled to herself as she looked over at Megan, who sat staring at her as she puffed impatiently. She kicked the covers off her feet and took several moments to stretch, listening to Megan’s impatient moans at the same time.

“Le-ex,” Megan drawled out, marking her annoyance. Alexis laughed and shook her head, finally stepping out of bed.

“I’m coming. Let me shower,” Alexis responded with another yawn. 

“Fine,” Megan sighed before gaining a wicked smile, “I’ve packed for you anyway.” Alexis shook her, quietly reminding herself to stick some decent shirts in her bookbag before they left.

Since it was the first day of break, the showers were luckily empty due to all the ordinary people sleeping in, unlike her and her very excited best friend. Alexis took her time, knowing what was waiting for her back in the room. It was unfortunate she and Megan wore the same size; her friend had tried to get her to loosen up her “style” many times before.

Alexis wouldn’t have been surprised to see her entire outfit chosen upon her return to the room, right down to the undergarments. She knew a push-up bra was most likely included and sighed at the thought. Megan preferred the kind with the underwire, which imprints skin and leaves her begging for release by the end of the day.

As she finished brushing her teeth, Alexis took in her appearance, something she rarely took the time to do. She’d always considered herself pretty average, and as she examined her face, she noted the clear complexion that ran in her family. Her dark eyes ever made Megan envious, her lashes never needing the mascara or curlers like most girls her age. Her dark hair neared the small of her back, softly dripping onto the towel tied around her middle. Although she never did much with it, her hair was the one part of her body that she truly loved.

“About damn time,” Megan cried as she reentered the room. Alexis only smiled in defiance, “I was about to send out the Calvary.”

“Don’t be overdramatic,” she huffed in annoyance. She glanced at Megan’s bed to see two bags packed. Most assuredly, one was hers. “Where’s my outfit for today, since I know you’ve hidden all my sweats.”

“You know me too well,” Megan grinned, pointing to a pile of clothes sitting on her desk.

Alexis groaned at the sight of the clothes Megan had picked out, probably her own. They were not going to be comfortable for a five-hour car trip. She dressed while Megan went down to the hall to God knows where, but giving her time to grow even more annoyed with the situation.

“I am not happy about this,” Alexis cried when Megan stepped back into the room. She pointed to the cleavage showing mixed with the skinny jeans, leaving her feeling reminiscent of a woman of ill repute. “Not for a five-hour car trip.”

“A five-hour tour,” Megan sang the theme song from her favorite show.

“Alright, Gilligan, pick something else,” Alexis warned, and Megan revealed a different shirt from underneath her pillow.

“Only if you promise to wear that shirt when we go out tonight,” Megan reasoned, holding a completely different shirt, and Alexis rolled her eyes as she peeled off the restricting fabric. She handed over the tiny shirt for the slightly less, revealing one in Megan’s hand.

“So who’s all going to this thing?” Alexis asked a few minutes later. Megan was double-checking their bags for the three-night outing while Alexis was packing her books to study on the drive. She knew once they arrived, Megan and Brian would be off to do God knows what, and she’d be alone. Not that she minded, but she could still get the work done that she’d intended.

“Um, other than Brian, not sure,” Megan spoke from across the room, “I think Danny, er, David… I can’t remember his name, Dave maybe; anyway, he’s bringing his girlfriend too. There’s like ten people or something.”

“So who’s driving?” Alexis asked her as she zipped up her bag. They’d already packed their toiletries in with their clothing, and she was sure Megan had everything else covered. Despite her lingering frustration, she knew Megan was good like that.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Megan got a flustered look on her face realizing that, “I’d assume Brian cause he has his dad’s suburban.”

“Just make sure I’m in the same car as you,” Alexis said softly, and Megan nodded, giving her a small smile of reassurance. Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she understood her apprehension.

“You ready?” Megan asked, her eyes shining in excitement. She and Brian often went away for the weekend, but this was the first trip that Alexis agreed to attend. Alexis rolled her eyes as she grabbed her book bag and then the one that Megan packed; she wondered if it included her clothes or all Megan’s. “Wait, you’re seriously bringing your bookbag?!”

“Of course,” Alexis laughed loudly, “I need something to do while you’re off canoodling with your boy toy.”

“Shut up,” Megan blushed while grinning sheepishly, “We don’t do that much, mostly kissing.”

“More like vacuuming,” Alexis giggled, “Naked.” Megan gasped with shock, though it wasn’t rare that Alexis spoke so bluntly.

“Alexis,” she shrieked loudly as the girls stepped outside. They walked quickly across the corridor towards Brian’s dorm, still giggling and joking about Megan’s late-night, early morning, or mid-day activities. They fell quiet as they walked in the direction of the parking lot, their eyes searching out the vehicles.

As the sight of Brian’s SUV came into view, Alexis felt her nerves suddenly overtaking her. She often felt insecure and standing next to Megan. She couldn’t help but feel incredibly inadequate. Although they were the same size, Megan’s red hair and blue eyes always made her stand out from the crowd, and of course, mixed with her extroverted personality. The typical jock, she and Brian, were the perfect couple. Suddenly, Alexis questioned, pretending to be sick, but she decided against it after a moment, knowing Megan could read her like an open book.

She took in a few deep breaths, willing herself to stay calm. There was no reason for her to be nervous. Even though she didn’t know these people, it was only three days, and then she’d never had to see any of them again. They would continue to faces in a crowd. She didn’t even have to talk to them; they were probably all more like Megan as it was and talking amongst themselves. She knew she could always text Megan if push came to shove.

“Oh shit,” Alexis cried out as they approached, touching her pockets. Megan looked at her, confused, “I left my phone on my desk.”

“Go grab it,” Megan spoke up, not quite sensing Alexis’s resignation for running back to the dorm. She was uncertain what to do if they assigned her to the other car. “I’ll take your bag. It's fine.” Alexis nodded and handed over her clothing bag, leaving her book bag on her shoulders. She wouldn’t put it past Megan to hide it in the other car, so she couldn’t study and be forced to participate in the conversation.

As Alexis approached the dorm, she almost considered just staying there but knew Megan would kill her. She grabbed her phone off the desk and then stuffed her charger in the side pocket of her bag. She sighed as she slowly left the dorm, ignoring her buzzing phone, knowing Megan was telling her to hurry up.

She rushed across the courtyard towards where the large vehicle still sat. Alexis relaxed, seeing the car behind it was still packing the trunk, and Brian was still talking to them. He waved, seeing her approaching, and pointed to his car, and she nodded in understanding, following the direction of his finger.

“You’re sitting in the back!” Alexis lifted her head to see Megan hanging out of the front seat window. She chuckled as she opened the back door. Megan’s head now reached around the front seat to face her, “You’re next to John.” She glanced where Megan pointed. Derrick and Amy took over the middle seat, where if memory served her correctly, they might not even acknowledge anything but each other’s tongues.

Alexis slid her bag off her back as she slid into the back seat, there was already a boy, presumably John, and he immediately slid over as she moved to enter the car. Alexis recognized him from one of her classes and offered him a small smile as she sat in her seat, immediately turned her head towards the window.

“It’s Joe,” Alexis awoke from daydreaming, glancing over at the boy beside her. She looked in confusion, not expecting the sound of his voice.

“Huh?” she furrowed her eyebrow.

“My name,” he explained, “It’s not John, it's Joe.” She nodded and gave him a small smile, not caring for the information. He glanced at her twice more, and she inwardly sighed.

“Alexis,” she responded, and he nodded his head in understanding, a playful smile on his lips.

“I know,” he said after a moment, “We were partners last semester.” Alexis flushed in embarrassment, not remembering, and wasn’t sure what to do with the information.

“Are we ready to go?” Brian shouted from the front seat, causing Megan to squeal in response.

“I hope we don’t need to listen to that the entire trip,” Alexis retorted loud enough for her to hear. Megan turned to glare at her before kissing Brian. “Or that,” Derrick and Amy had already found each other’s mouths, so Alexis was surprised to hear the chuckle from Joe.

“Shut up,” Megan snapped back playfully. Alexis sat back a little more relaxed as she pulled a book and highlighter from her bag.

As the trip progressed, she paid a minute mind to the others in the car. They gave her odd looks at the sight of her notes strewn around her. However, Joe would occasionally glance at her with interest. Sometimes, she only spoke up when Megan's squealing would reach its highest decipol; to say the girl was excited would be a vast understatement.

“We’re stopping for a break,” Megan announced a while later. Her voice was the third announcement, and Alexis had yet to respond. Alexis could feel her glaring without looking up. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she looked at her without lifting her head. She raised an eyebrow at the look Megan was still giving, only breaking eye contact to glance at the laughing boy beside her.

“What’s her deal?” he asked quietly, knowing Megan couldn’t hear from the front seat.

“She thinks I study too much,” Alexis sighed with a shrug of her shoulders, “She forced me on this trip. I’ll probably spend most of the time at the hotel.”

“Yeah, I feel ya,” his sigh matching hers, “Me, as well.” Alexis chuckled at the low growl in his voice at his admittance. She turned her attention back to the papers scattered around her and began bundling them up in a pile. By the time they pulled into the parking lot of the fast-food place, she had her bag back in order and was ready for a break.

“Hurry up,” Alexis glanced up at the sound of Megan’s exasperated voice. Since she was in the corner, Joe couldn’t move until everyone else got out.

Derrick and Amy climbed out first, but not without the cheesy kissing scene in the middle. She stepped out next and sat on the edge of the car to tie a shoe she hadn’t realized had become untied. Joe surprised Alexis by offering his hand to ease her down the steps, and accepted cautiously, always wary of those she didn’t know. As soon as she stepped out, Megan yanked and grasped her other arm, which by the looks of it, needed to pee badly.

“What?” Alexis yelled as she pulled her along, giving Joe a small smile of thanks. “Jesus, Megan, slow down.”

“I have to pee,” she whined, causing Alexis to giggle as she continued to struggle against the hold, “You’re coming with me.”

“Only ‘cause I have to go too,” Alexis reasoned, smiling, even though Megan knew that as well. Alexis was not a typical female girl. She found it odd that the fact you were a female meant you didn’t know how to pee alone. She never needed the reassurance or support to release to go on her own.

As they sat around the table, all gathered with their various food items, Alexis was able to take in who was actually on the trip. Other than the people in her car, she knew no one. Not one of them was even recognizable from around campus, though that part wasn’t a surprise. Her classes were mostly in the science building, and she rarely ventured elsewhere.

For the most part, Alexis ate with her eyes down, not needing to take part in the scattered conversation. Once she’d finished, she realized that she was the first one done not used to eating with others. Alexis quickly excused herself and rushed back to the SUV with Brian’s keys in hand. She figured she’d get studying done before they finished the last couple of hours of their journey.

As soon as she sat in her seat, Alexis realized how tired she’d felt. Despite the immense amount of sleep the night before, her body was aching for more rest. She threw Brian’s keys in the front seat and curled against her headrest, using the sweatshirt beside her as a pillow.

The only thoughts were getting this trip over with and how good the shirt under her smelt, but she wasn’t adventurous enough to return it to its owner. She let the deep cologne enter her sense as her body drifted, falling into the much-needed rest.


	2. Drunk Girl

“Alexis?” Alexis could feel someone gently shoving her shoulder, and she wrinkled her brow in confusion at the sound of the low voice, “Alexis, we’re here.” She groaned loudly as her sleep quickly left her, causing the voice to break out in a chuckle. She moved her tongue across her crusted lips in an attempt to clear out the cottonmouth left from her nap.

As Alexis slowly opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight of Joe looking down at her. She grasped the blanket in surprise, sliding it off her shoulders as she relaxed. When Alexis sat up, realizing it wasn’t a blanket at all, but a jacket. Joe smiled sheepishly, and she handed it to his outstretched hand.

“Thanks,” Alexis gave him a small smile as she glanced around the car to see they were the only ones left. She pulled at the makeshift pillow she had and realized it wasn’t her sweatshirt; she opened it up to read the writing.

“That’s mine, too,” Joe spoke up softly. Alexis bit her lip in embarrassment and handed it over carefully.

“Sorry,” Alexis mumbled sheepishly, and Joe shook his head.

“It’s a good thing that you smell good. Otherwise, I might get mad,” Joe assured her. Her eyes grew wide as Alexis took in what he said, her cheeks flushing to match the pink of his.

“Um, well, thanks,” Alexis said awkwardly, not meeting his gaze.

“S’okay,” he responded smoothly, as though attempting to remain aloof and not at all embarrassed, “You were cold… Come on. Everyone’s already inside.” Alexis nodded and followed him out the open door. She looked around at the realization that she didn’t have her bag, but Joe’s voice stopped her.

“The loud girl has yours,” Joe informed her, and Alexis laughed instantly at his accurate description. She slipped her book bag over her shoulders and followed him across the vast parking lot to the front of the large hotel. Her eyes widened at her surroundings. It was far more luxurious than she’d expected.

“I don’t know how we’re going to afford this,” she mumbled to herself.

“We don’t have to,” Joe informed her, shaking her from her focus, “Dave’s dad owns like the entire state of Nevada. We’re staying for free.”

“Fucking sweet,” Alexis mumbled as Joe gave her an odd look, “What? It gives me more of a reason not to leave the room. I’m not old enough to gamble anyway.” Joe nodded as he opened a door, letting Alexis enter first.

Alexis heard Megan before she saw her, and as they rounded a corner, Alexis nearly burst into laughter at the sight of her with Brian. Megan’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck with her legs in the air, but as soon as she saw Alexis coming, she dropped herself instantly.

“Lex!” she squealed across the lobby, and Alexis was glad it was so empty, fewer people to stare, “Come on. We were waiting for you guys.” Alexis shook her head as she walked towards her friend, trying to regain some sense of pride.

“I’m here now,” Alexis laughed as Megan linked arms with her, “Lead the way.”

As the group started moving, Dave began explaining something to do with the room, but Alexis only focused on the hotel itself. Continually glancing around at the decorations on the halls, she felt herself pulled along against her will. Megan’s hold was unyielding until they reached the elevator.

The entire group managed to fit into a single elevator. Alexis crushed against Joe while Megan crunched with Brian’s lips. She and Joe exchanged a similar look, causing Alexis to laugh, but no one questioned the sound. When the car finally stopped, Megan let go of Brian’s lips. No cares for who would be watching.

They only walked a short way to find their room, and as they entered, Alexis felt a keycard thrust into her hand. Before she even had a chance to examine the large room, Megan grabbed her arm, leading to theirs on the other end of the suite.

Her eyes widened as they walked through a second open room. It was beyond anything she’d ever seen. It seemed to be a full kitchen and bar, though she doubted any of them fully stocked, right? Alexis felt as though she were spinning in circles as Megan pulled her down the short hallway into their room.

“Can you believe this?” Megan shrieked as they shut their door, but Alexis could only shake her head in disbelief. She felt like squealing along with her friend, yet couldn’t make a sound come out of her mouth.

“No,” she said, finally setting her bags on the floor. “This is crazy.”

“I know,” Megan sighed as she threw herself back onto the king-sized bed, “This one is so much nicer than last time.”

“Wow,” Alexis joined her, falling onto the other side of the bed, “I might have to join you more often.”

“It’s probably because of John,” Megan smirked, and Alexis turned on her side, looking at her friend in confusion.

“Who the hell’s John?” Alexis asked her, laughing at Megan’s smirk; it was apparent she was hinting at something.

“The gorgeous guy sitting next to you in the car,” Megan laughed, and Alexis shook her head, remembering their initial introduction. “Hell, if it weren’t for Brian, I’d be trying to jump his bones.”

“His name is Joe, dumbass,” Alexis retorted.

“Whatever,” Megan sighed, “So’d you guys hit it off?” She asked, her eyes wide with interest causing Alexis to shake her head.

“Dude,” she snapped, laughing, “We said like three things to each other. I’ve never even seen him outside of class.”

“He put his coat on you,” Megan smirked knowingly.

“He was nice,” Alexis countered with a roll of her eyes, “It was a friendly gesture, nothing more.”

“He likes you,” Megan reasoned, “He insisted on waiting behind for you. It was adorable.”

“First of all, I was blocking his exit. And he probably just wanted his jacket back,” Alexis sighed, bored with the argument. “You need to stop reading all the fiction; you see way more to this than there is.”

“Shut up!” Megan shrieked, giving her a dirty look. Alexis laughed and continued to giggle as she lay on her back. Megan grabbed her bag from the floor and started pulling out clothes.

“What are you doing?” Alexis turned onto her side, facing Megan, resting her head on her arm.

“Brian and I are going to dinner soon,” Megan informed her with an excited twinkle in her eye, “You should come with.”

“Um, no,” Alexis shook her head, “I don’t wanna be the third wheel… Besides, I can finish what I started on the way up here.”

“I knew I should’ve hidden your bookbag this morning,” Megan sighed as she chose between two shirts, “I considered it while you were showering.”

“I figured,” Alexis groaned with another roll of her eye, “Besides, you should go and get some alone time in. You won’t be able to at night unless I’m sleeping on the couch out there.”

“No, you know I wouldn’t do that,” she sighed, “We’ll figure it out later. We’re here for a few days, and you’re going to enjoy it.”

“I enjoy studying,” Alexis sighed. She rolled onto her back, letting her arms hang over the edge of the bed. Alexis closed her eyes, ignoring Megan’s protests as she changed her clothes in preparation for her date.

A little while later, with Alexis nearly alone, she found a place in front of the large window in the center of the suite, sprawled out with her books and notes surrounding her in a large half-circle. Alexis was in awe of the view and couldn’t stop glancing towards the scene. The lights began to shine against the lowering sun, and Alexis found herself amazed with the sight.

She never thought she’d find herself in Vegas, though it didn’t matter much. She knew being underage. There wasn’t much she’d be allowed to do. On top of the fantastic view, she found great delight in the quiet of the room. Alexis sighed, focusing on her task at hand, the upcoming project, which would determine her solid A in the class. Trip or no trip, she wasn’t about to let it slide. Since the beginning of the semester, Alexis had been working on it but still felt it was nowhere near perfection. It made the week was so important; she had no other homework, having completed it purposefully before the week started.

“Lex!” Alexis lifted her head at the sound of her name. She could always hear Megan before she saw her, and this time was no exception. Alexis laughed at the sight of her pulling Brian along. Any other boy would care, but not him; he had this distant star-struck gaze each time he looked at her. “Come on, get ready. We’re going out.” Alexis sighed, picked her stuff up in a big pile, and followed Megan the short walk to their room.

“I don’t know,” Alexis sighed but wasn’t surprised to see an outfit already picked for her sitting on the bed.

“Come on,” Megan urged her, “just put it on.” Alexis groaned and begrudgingly took it into the bathroom. She took her time changing into the too-tight top and pants. An outfit she’d never choose on her own, and as soon as she was fully dressed, she remembered why. Her voice rang out as soon as a gust of air hit her bare skin. “Megan! I am not wearing this.”

She didn’t hear anything at first and stepped out of the bathroom to see their room empty. Glancing around, she moved out of the bedroom to the open area of the suite. She heard the giggling and instantly knew what that meant. Megan and Brian were taking part in some private time; she sighed and turned to go back into her room. Though before she could take a step, someone’s torso stopped her. 

“Wow,” Joe glanced at her up and down, leaving Alexis feeling as though she were on display, “Someone’s going out tonight.”

“Not looking like this, I’m not,” she growled, causing Joe to chuckle, “I’m not kidding.”

“I know,” he laughed a little harder, “As soon as I realized it was you, there was no doubt that you did not choose these clothes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” she snapped. Alexis ignored his surprise at her sudden anger and crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

“Whoa, I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” he lifted his arms in defense, “I mean that- I don’t know, I’ve seen you around. And that didn’t look like you. You don’t look comfortable, and I can tell.”

“Lex!” Alexis turned to look at her friend and nearly laughed aloud at the sight of her. Megan’s hair was askew, her clothes disheveled, cheeks flushed, and swollen lips. “You look so hot.”

“Shut up, I’m not wearing this,” Alexis snapped at her, but Megan smiled in return, obviously expecting the hostility.

“Come on, you could get laid in that outfit,” Megan reasoned, and Alexis rolled her eyes, sensing the amount of alcohol already in her friend’s system.

“Like you just did,” Alexis snapped, but the sound of Joe’s loud laughter broke her of the conversation. She hadn’t realized he was still there.

“I did not,” Megan retorted, grabbing Alexis’s hand leading her back to their room. She turned to give Joe a small wave as she stumbled into the wide doorway. Megan huffed as Alexis went through the bag packed, pulling out a tank top. Alexis greedily accepted it as it covered more than the nearly backless one she currently wore.

“Thank you,” she sighed.

“Whatever,” Megan smiled, “I still say you looked hot, and I’m not the only one.”

“Oh yeah,” Alexis rolled her eyes, “Who else?”

“Joe was undressing you with his eyes,” Alexis groaned and walked across the room to shove her very drunk friend, causing her to giggle as she fell to the floor.

“I’m not going to go with you if this is all you’re going to talk about,” Alexis snapped at her, but Megan only giggled more.

“Fine, stay here and be lonely,” Megan sighed as she slipped on a pair of heels, and Alexis knew she’d be regretting that in a few hours. “I’m going out, and I’m gonna have fun, something you know nothing about.”

“I can too have fun,” Alexis reasoned, “I just doing it without getting laid or drinking myself into oblivion.” Megan stood and wordlessly left the room, leaving Alexis to groan as she sat on the bed.

Alexis was surprised when Megan returned, several bottles in her hand. Though Megan’s attention was not on Alexis, and she didn’t appear angry with her, that much she could tell.

“What are you doing?” Alexis asked, and Megan turned in surprise as if she’d forgotten she was in the room.

“Oh, saving these for later,” she came and sat next to Alexis on the bed, “So come on, let’s go.”

“No,” Alexis answered suddenly, not in the mood to deal with her already drunk friend, “I’m staying in tonight. I’ll go with you tomorrow.” Megan sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win.

“Fine,” she told her, “Have fun spending your life as a lonely old spinster, but I’m not going to watch it.” Megan giggled as she struggled to stand and then wobbled her way out of the room, yelling for Brian.

Alexis waited until she heard the distinct slam of the door, letting it block out Megan’s incessant giggling. She felt a burning in the back of her eyes as Megan’s words repeated in her mind. A part of her knew that Megan was right. She spotted the alcohol still sitting on the end of the bed and crawled over to it, unsure of the differences between them.

Alexis sat for several minutes, her eyes glancing towards them before she finally grabbed the first bottle. Wrapped with a purple label, Alexis immediately assumed it was a grape something. She stared at it for a moment before twisting the cap off. She wasn’t always going to be alone, and she could have fun.

Alexis took several deep breaths, slowing her nerves before lifting the bottle to her nose for a sniff. She instantly recoiled as the pungent odor overtook her senses. Waiting a few moments, Alexis took another sniff, letting herself get used to the smell. She knew a little bit about a smell's diffusion but didn’t expect it to be that strong.

“Here goes nothing,” she sighed and finally lifted the small bottle to her lips.

Alexis released one final strangled breath before throwing her head back and letting the harsh liquid flow down her throat. Alexis felt a deep cough escape her, and she nearly gagged. Her eyes closed as they filled with tears at the unkind taste, and Alexis took several short breaths, struggling to maintain equilibrium. She shook her head, willing away the feelings of discomfort, and wondered how the hell people do it all the time.

“Fuck,” she murmured as she slowly calmed down.

A few minutes passed, and Alexis found herself looking through the bottles again. She knew if Megan could do it all the fucking time, then so could she. Alexis came across one with an orange on the label. She figured it was worth a shot to try another one. She still wasn’t feeling any effects of the first bottle. It was easy to throw this one back much like the first; the burn wasn’t quite distinguished. She still had to stop her eyes from tearing and take several deep breaths.

Alexis let another few minutes pass before searching out another bottle. She looked through them, searching for another orange one. Instead, Alexis had to grab one with a reddish label and drank that. She held up another one with a challenging title to read and threw that one back as well, but it was undoubtedly the harshest.

Two more bottles later, and Alexis found herself stumbling towards the doorway. Nothing else looked good, and she wanted more of the orange stuff. She was surprised at how difficult it was to walk in a straight line, but the room wasn’t spinning as she’d often heard Megan complain.

She moved through the room carefully, feeling light despite her awkward feet. She found her destination and slowly eased herself to the bar gripping onto walls, fearing that she might fall. Alexis finally made it behind the bar and bent over looking in the cabinets; very frustrated that she couldn’t find it.

“Hey!” Alexis jumped at the unexpected voice. Her body startled, and she hit her head on the cabinet, resulting in her falling to the floor, lost in a fit of giggles. Alexis glanced up to see Joe running around the counter to her, concern written all over his face. She couldn’t stop laughing, and he gave her an odd look. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Alexis continued to laugh as he helped her stand. She began to fall backward and gripped his biceps to stay afoot. “I like your arms,” she smiled as she continued moving her hands along his shirt squeezing and touching in places. “And your smell.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, a pink tinge filling his cheeks. “Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah,” she smiled sweetly, “Haven’t you?”

“A little,” he smiled, “But I can hold my liquor, you obviously… can’t.”

“I just wanted some more orange stuff,” Alexis sighed dramatically. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned close, “Can you find me some, Joey?” His eyes darkened slightly, and he nodded his head. His face was expressionless as he reached over to another cabinet to find a much larger bottle than the one Alexis had chugged back.

“You sure you want this,” Joe asked, almost worried. Alexis took it from him immediately and undid the top. She wasted no time in taking a quick drink. It no longer burned, and her eyes no longer watered as she moved to lean against the counter.

“Take some,” she demanded, handing Joe the bottle. He sighed and took a much larger swallow that she had. “You like this stuff?” Joe asked, his face filling with disgust. She nodded as he handed it back to her. Joe turned and found a different bottle from the shelf. He pulled down the glass that sat beside it, filling it halfway. Alexis slid to sit on the counter, still nursing the bottle in her hand.

“Let me try some of that,” she commanded, but Joe shook his head chuckling darkly, “Oh come on. I don’t want this anymore.”

“I might be a dumbass giving you that one,” he reasoned, pointing to the bottle in her hand, “But there is no way in hell I’m giving you this.”

“Why not?” she giggled, twisting a loose hair around her finger. She bit her lip, watching Joe and his eyes got an odd look as he watched her. It caused her to bite her lip harder and slowly lick the wound. Joe’s eyes remained trained on her, and Alexis’ heart raced at the realization that he was watching all of it.

“This is, uh,” Joe started, clearing his throat as he turned to finish his drink with a quick swallow. He grimaced and took a second to recover, “This is too hard for you. It’s obvious you’re a light-weight.” She shrugged her shoulders with a giggle before taking another swallow from the bottle.

Time passed, and the two remained silent, both slowly drowning their drinks. She would occasionally giggle, causing him to smirk at the sight. When her bottle was half-finished, she finally jumped down from the counter, stumbling significantly. Joe immediately reached forward, catching her around her waist. Her hands found his chest, and she looked up to meet his eyes, the pupils dilated by a large amount of alcohol in his system.

“I should go back to my room,” he whispered, and Alexis shook her head, biting her lip. “You should go back to yours.” She smiled wider, shaking her head again.

“No,” she whispered back as though they were playing a game, “I should go to yours, or you should come to mine. Your pick.”

“Together or separately,” he whispered, a smirk playing at his lips. Alexis giggled as she slid her arms up to wrap around his neck.

“Together, definitely together,” she sighed. Joe began to lean his head forward, and she suddenly felt the urge to recoil. However, as Megan’s words replayed in her mind, ‘your life as a lonely old spinster’, Alexis made a quick decision as his lips touched hers, speaking against his lips. “We should go out.”

“To where,” Joe whispered, his lips barely brushing hers.

“Anywhere,” Alexis spoke back, “Let’s just walk and see where it takes us.” He nodded in agreement, and she turned to leave the kitchen but not before grabbing her bottle.

“Where are you going?” Joe laughed as she walked away with her bottle in hand.

“I’m gonna look hot,” she shouted, turning to throw a wink over her shoulder, “Hot for you, babe.”

Joe audibly gulped as he watched her but laughed again as she fell to the floor, having tripped over the couch. Nevertheless, she’d managed to save her bottle, holding it high into the air with her ass on the floor.

Minutes later, Alexis found herself leaving her room, having finished replacing her shirt with the backless one she’d been wearing previously. She’d nearly finished the bottle as she deemed herself ready to go, phone and key in her pocket. Joe approached her as she neared the front door. He quickly swiped a grab at her ass on her way out the door. Alexis giggled in response, turning to face him, pulling him flush against her body.

“You better not do that again,” Alexis whispered in his ear, earning a dark growl in return. “I’ll make you pay.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Joe retorted, his voice low and filled with a sense of lust. His hand remained on her ass, giving it another squeeze as they finally let the door shut, and he trailed behind her as they headed towards the elevator.

The alcohol had left them both without qualms or reservations. As they hit the crisp night air, neither had any idea exactly what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates, snippets, etc. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are wonderful!


	3. Waking Up In Vegas

As she awoke, the only things Alexis could register were intense throbbing in her head and the way her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She tried opening her mouth, yet there was no moisture to ease the process. She could hear the voices around her yet couldn't attempt to open her eyes. Any attempt to move her arms or legs were lost. Her body felt as though it’d been hit by a truck. Each movement sent her head into a Sousa march as her stomach screamed in agony.

The voices around her continued to grow, and at one deafening yell, she groaned loudly, throwing the pillow over her head. She could hear someone calling her name, but she only groaned louder, but not too loud as to counteract her aching head.

"Alexis," the deep voice called from behind her, the same amount of grogginess apparent. "Alexis? Here take these." She felt her hand being opened and small pieces of something set in there before they shut her fingers around it.

Alexis slid to what she thought was the side of the bed, but soon as she turned to the side, a strong odor hit her nostrils. She threw her body forward as her hand covered her mouth, unsure of which way to go. She felt a can being shoved in her face as a large amount of bile left her body. A hand moved along her back as her hair was pulled from her face. Several minutes passed as she threw up three more times, and the massive dry heaves set in, setting her entire body on fire.

“Here, take these,” the voice spoke up once her stomach muscles had calmed. She glanced up at the face and gasped at the sight of Joe next to her. After a moment of looking at him, she could see that he looked pretty much how she felt. He gave her an encouraging smile as he placed the pills in her hand.

“What the fuck happened to you?” she croaked out in shock. Joe chuckled darkly at the irony in her question.

“Shut up and take these,” he sighed while she complied, taking in as much of the water as her body would let her. Her stomach muscles screamed as she gulped down the entire glass of water.

“I feel like shit,” she whispered, her hands holding her temple in agony. She could hear Joe next to her as she lay back down in the bed.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered, easing her back into the bed. “It’s still early. Sleep it off.”

“Okay,” she whispered, her eyes closing as he rubbed her back, easing her into another dreamless sleep. She felt the bed shift beside her as he lay back down, yet couldn’t care enough to even question why.

Alexis slowly turned in her bed, moving to sit up straight, grumbling as she forced her body to rise. She raised her free hand to her head to ease the spinning. Alexis kept her eyes closed, shivering from the sudden draft as the blankets fell, crumpling around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, Alexis gasped in surprise as she took in Joe.

The boy whom she'd met only yesterday was standing in front of her in only a pair of boxers. He stepped towards her handing her a tall glass of water, and forced her hand open, placing something in it. She looked to see he'd given her several more pills. She nodded in understanding, taking them without question, quickly gulping down the entire glass of water.

"You want some more?" he asked carefully, and Alexis nodded, her thirst overtaking her senses and confusion. She moved to grab the sheets, and the odd look he'd given her suddenly made sense. As the fabric touched her skin, Alexis realized she was naked. She gasped loudly as she wrapped the sheet tightly around her form, eyes widening as he approached. As she drank the second glass, her frame of mind suddenly came back as Joe sat across the room, his facial expressions almost identical to hers.

"What is going on?" she asked slowly. “What the hell did you do?” His face filled with pain as he handed her a piece of paper, but only it was a picture. Alexis’ eyes widened as she took insight into the picture. It was she and Joe kissing, in front of Elvis, under a wedding arch.

“This apparently happened,” he said sullenly, looking as pitiful as she felt in that moment. She tried to rationalize what she was seeing. It was just a picture, right? It didn’t mean anything happened, except given her predicament. They must have had sex. Shaking her head in disbelief, she groaned, struggling to understand.

“No,” she released a breath, barely speaking as she fought against what was there in front of her. Alexis gasped as her eyes filled with tears, silently shaking her head as the understanding hit her. Suddenly an arm was around her shoulders, which she immediately shoved away. "This couldn't have happened. What the hell?"

"Honestly," he answered, moving away from her, "I have no idea. Do you remember anything?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to recollect the events from the night before.

“Just Megan,” Alexis sighed, “I don’t remember much after she left. I remember the first drink. Everything after that is a little fuzzy.”

“Yeah,” Joe spoke slowly, as though piecing together his thoughts, and Alexis looked over but couldn’t read anything from his face. He appeared in pain, and she didn’t understand, still trying to grasp the situation on her own.

“Yeah,” she repeated, at a loss for what to say. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to appease the situation she couldn’t wrap her mind in.

“Why’d you drink anyway?” Joe asked softly, “It doesn’t seem like something you’d normally do.”

Alexis considered how to answer, knowing full why she drank but wasn’t sure she could trust Joe with the information. She didn’t want it getting back to Megan but considering where they were and what they’d done. She wasn’t sure it mattered now. 

"Megan was a bitch,” she sighed, rubbing a hand roughly over her face in defeat, “and I was taking my first drink just to spite her.” Alexis tensed her body as her shoulders hung, feeling undeniably sad if that picture was actually real.

"That was your first?" Joe asked, an odd burst of laughter escaping his lips. It wasn’t jovial by any means, and Alexis understood that. "No wonder. You didn't have nearly as much as I did. From what I remember anyway, but I don't remember leaving the hotel either."

Alexis nodded her head, still trying to understand this and why it was happening to her. A few tears fell as her eyes found the ring on her finger; it was a simple white gold with a single diamond in the center. With that, more tears fell as she tried to rationalize it all. There had to be some logic behind it, beyond a very huge, drunken mistake.

"Is this real?" Alexis gasped, and Joe nodded beside her.

"Yeah, I found the receipt in my wallet," he sighed, chuckling darkly, "I can't wait to pay that bill." He groaned, and she immediately slipped off the ring, placing it in his hands.

"Here, get your money back," Alexis answered instantly, placing it in his hand. She wanted to have the answer here. She always had an answer. Alexis was logical and could think her way through any problem. But this was enormous, and she didn’t know how to process all of this.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll do that,” Joe whispered, his voice filled with a depth she couldn’t understand at that moment.

"What do we do?” Alexis whispered, realizing she was allowing Joe into the decision, something she rarely allowed when it came to something serious. As the weight of it hit her, she cried out, “A-A—shit. Fuck. An annulment? Or, oh my God, a divorce?!" Her chest tightened as the seriousness of the situation hit her. She leaned over, her head in her hands as the aching in her head grew.

"I don't know," Joe whispered a few minutes later, the silence stretched out with the disappointment lacing his voice. Suddenly the fact that they were both nearly without clothes hit her as well.

"Oh my God, we had sex," Alexis cried out abruptly, more than overwhelmed by it all. She stood keeping the sheet wrapped around her as she found clothes she hadn't realized Joe had set beside her. "Oh my God, Oh my God. I’m not a virgin because of you. _You did this_."

"I know," Joe answered, a slight annoyance lacing his tone.

Alexis stood up but was unsure of what to do. Joe walked over towards the window. He kept his face directed outside, and Alexis took advantage, throwing a t-shirt and oversize pair of shorts on, covering the bare skin. Obviously, looking at the clothes, they were in his room, away from her things, and she didn’t dare leave and see what everyone was thinking. Alexis rolled the waistband down until they fit her tiny frame and tied the large t-shirt into a knot that sat on her back. She moved towards where Joe sat by the window, taking a seat on the bench beside him.

"Joe?" Alexis dared to ask. He had a look she couldn’t read and gave him some time to explain the hurt he was feeling. It was more than she understood. It seemed more than she was managing just then.

"My family knows already," he explained, his eyes finding hers, "And apparently as do Megan and Brian.”

“How do they know?” Alexis asked, uncertain if she was supposed to comfort him, not that she was any good at something like that.

“Instagram,” he whispered, and she nodded her head, wondering how many had actually seen it.

She thought about who put it there, figuring Joe, if his family had seen. She was lucky in that aspect. Her family wouldn’t even know this happened. Joe hung his head as though he was growing emotional and trying to hide it.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, shaking his head, and Alexis was growing agitated unexpectedly. He looked at her as though she had a real response, “But my parents know, and I lied to them. I _lied_ to my family."

"Well, what do you want me to do?” she snapped suddenly, the tension overcoming her. Her usually rational demeanor was escaping her rapidly, and she couldn’t seem to get it back.

“Fuck,” he repeated, his eyes facing out the window. He ran his hand over the back of his neck before glancing at her, “I don’t know. I-I just…I don’t know.”

“You lied to your family,” Alexis repeated, and he quickly nodded. “Are you close?" She asked, painfully thinking of her own family.

"Yes. God, they're gonna be so disappointed in me," he sighed, "I don't even know how to face them right now. How can I tell my parents I lied to them?"

"Haven't you ever lied to them before?" Alexis joked, but a dark glare stopped the mocking tone.

"No, never," he groaned, throwing his hand through his hair, "I know it sounds crazy, but it’s just not how things work in my family. When something's wrong, they're the first ones I go to, the first ones I talk to."

"Mine's the opposite," she sighed, not understanding his predicament, only feeling slightly jealous of his family, "So what did you tell them?"

"The reason I was forced on this trip is that my girlfriend and I broke up," he explained, "I never told my family, so I lied and said that my girlfriend and I eloped. I didn't know what else to say. I mean, what else could I tell them?"

"The truth," Alexis seethed, realizing she was now a part of his lie. Joe had no right to do that, and it annoyed her immensely. “You could’ve left me out of it.” Joe’s eyes widened as her mood flipped, and guilt coursed through her at the look on his face.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, looking down at her hands. “Look, just tell them the truth. We get this annulled, and it's over. No one else has to know.” He looked over incredulously as if telling the truth is the worst idea she could’ve had.

“No, I can’t just tell them that,” Joe sighed, his face showing so much, but she didn’t understand how to decipher the weight on his mind, “If they knew the truth…” He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, mumbling a string of words she couldn’t hear.

"When are you going to tell them what really happened?” Alexis asked Joe, trying to reason with him from her logical side. “I mean, they'll figure it out when you go home this summer empty-handed." She laughed to herself at the absurdity of the situation.

"I don't know,” he reasoned with a shrug, “Maybe I'll just stay here, I’ll work or something." She nodded her head but knew he didn’t have the first clue about staying on campus during the summertime.

"You can't stay in the dorms. You have to get an apartment," Alexis explained knowledgeably. "But there's a few that might give you a discount because you're a student, but you have to be taking summer classes."

"How do you know that?" he asked, and Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

"I never go home," Alexis answered quickly, not elaborating just then. It didn’t matter what she did. Her parents wouldn’t care one way or another.

“Never?” Joe asked, as though it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

“No,” she whispered, feeling suddenly on display, but responded anyway, "I stay here all the time. I don't have anyone to go home to." His eyes widened, clearly shocked at the admission. She gave him a sad smile before looking out the window taking in the vast scenery before them.

“God, this sucks,” he whispered softly. Alexis nodded as she yawned widely, still exhausted from her hangover. Sinking back into the plush chair, she let her eyes fall close momentarily as Joe followed settled back next to her.

“I need my homework,” she whispered to herself, thinking of the distraction it would bring. She could easily pretend this wasn’t happening by finishing her project.

“I’ll get it,” Joe whispered back, and she opened her eyes in surprise, nearly rolling them at the smirk present on his lips. She didn’t know what it meant and wasn’t in the mood to figure it out.

Alexis vaguely registered Joe’s words, watching with surprise when he stood, stretching, and then he was gone. Only the sound of the door shutting, and it settled with the thought that he was grabbing her things. She closed her eyes once more, opening a few minutes later as the aroma of food hit her nostrils, and she realized she was starving.

“Ooh, watcha got?” Alexis stood by the couch, leaning for a moment after standing up too quickly. Joe smiled, watching her, and she didn’t know how to decipher his lingering gaze, but the way he stared brought an uncertain blush to her cheeks.

“I stole a pizza,” Joe held up the indicated box, setting it on the bed, and then placing her bag on the other side. “They all ordered pizza, but I figured you might not be up to leaving the room.”

“Thanks,” Alexis whispered, not meeting his eyes, but nodded appreciatively.

Alexis slowly made her way over to the bed. She sat on top of the still messy bed, tucking her legs beneath her as she opened the box. She ate her pizza slowly, her stomach still screaming at her. Glancing over at the clock, Alexis was surprised to see it nearly dinnertime as it was. She looked up as Joe handed her a couple of bottles of water, realizing how thirsty she was. She watched Joe grab a couple slices and returned to his spot by the window, though Alexis avoided looking his way.

After she’d finished her food, Alexis found a place on the floor, wordlessly attempting to find a distraction in her one love, studying. She meticulously pulled out the books one by one, followed by her notebooks, then highlighters and then pencils, and finally her pens. She could feel Joe’s gaze as she carefully prepared for a few hours of deep studying, hoping to finish her project, but didn’t respond.

When Alexis opened the first book, she was surprised by her inability to concentrate. She read the current chapter of the first book but couldn’t write any notes. All of the information was meaningless. She read through it twice more before moving to the next book. Alexis ignored the knock at the door or not watching Joe move swiftly past her through her frustrations. She didn’t know what he was doing or why she was still there. Alexis closed her eyes in exasperation as she felt the presence beside her.

“Hey,” she opened her eyes at the sound of Megan’s voice. Alexis sat up immediately, joining Megan where she sat leaning against the bed.

“Hey,” Alexis repeated, smiling to herself at the awkwardness they both felt, and hated that tears filled her eyes, giving in to the stress of the day.

“How are you?” Megan asked carefully, concern filling her voice. Alexis nodded, unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“Me too,” Alexis sighed deeply, unwilling to admit how heavy she felt with the weight of it all. She tried to sound more potent than she was feeling, “It hasn’t hit me yet, I don’t think. It’s just so surreal, I don’t remember a thing.”

“I figured,” Megan said, her voice lighter as she recalled the evening prior. “I’ve never seen you like that, just…so-so, like, free. It was very humorous.”

“Thanks,” Alexis rolled her eyes slowly, laughing slightly as Megan elbowed her side. “Ugh, it’s just so frustrating.”

“Which part?” Megan asked curiously. Alexis leaned forward, letting her head hang in defeat. Megan wrapped her arm around Alexis’ shoulders, forcing her to rest against her closest friend.

“I guess I want to be mad,” she explained finally, never one to understand emotion, “But you know me; nothing makes me mad, except you.” She knew Megan understood her better than that, and she was easily frustrated, depending on the situation.

“Of course,” Megan giggled knowingly, and Alexis rolled her eyes.

“And I want to hate Joe,” she sighed, “But I’m oddly comforted by his behavior, though he’s hovering a lot. Is that weird? You don’t hover like he is.”

“No, I told you,” Megan reasoned slowly, and Alexis awaited the punch line, “He’s hot. Speaking of, was he any good?”

“Not funny,” Alexis said sternly, her eyes filling with tears. “This is not how I wanted this to happen.”

“I know, honey,” Megan whispered softly, “But it’s happened, and all you can do is accept it and move on.”

“Is it weird I’m more upset about losing my virginity than actually getting married?” Alexis asked softly. “And in fucking Vegas, no less.”

“A little,” Megan said with a shrug, not saying more, as though waiting for Alexis.

“I don’t think it’s hit me yet,” she admitted in a soft voice, eyes looking to Megan for guidance but knew the other girl was probably at a loss as well.

“Probably not, but--,” Megan giggled harder. “I can’t wait for you to start making jokes; we’re going to have lots of laughs about this one.”

“Hush,” Alexis warned, smirking at her giggly friend. She was wondering if Megan had already started drinking in preparation for another night on the town.

“Sorry,” Megan said hesitantly, and Alexis nodded her head as though there was an understanding.

The two sat in silence for several minutes when Alexis realized Joe was nowhere to be found. She glanced back to see the bathroom door closed, and then the main entrance, wondering where he was. Could Joe be listening in when she wanted a private moment with Megan? Alexis glanced back to the bathroom at the sound of a raised voice, the angry tone leaving her to believe he might’ve been on the phone with his family.

“Did you find your husband?” Megan giggled as Alexis rolled her eyes, turning back to her friend again. She found that she was worried about Joe, an odd thought settling within her. 

“So what are they saying?” Alexis asked softly, referring to the rest of the group. “I don’t like people making fun of me.”

“I know,” Megan understood Alexis’ meaning instantly. “But don’t worry. No one really knows, and Brian already deleted the picture, so hopefully, there aren’t too many people that do.”

“Right. The picture, how did that happen anyway?” Alexis asked, turning to face her friend. “Joe didn’t really say.” Megan’s face turned a deep crimson as a look of realization covered her face.

“Oh, well, last night, you called me,” she explained cautiously. “You guys were already at the chapel. You honestly didn’t waste any time. By the time we got there, the two of you were already hitched, so Brian got a picture of you two under the arch with the really fake Elvis.”

“Oh, wow,” Alexis sighed, breaking the eye contact and feeling shameful that it had been her in the situation and not anyone else.

“Yeah, anyway, I guess that’s how Joe’s family found out,” she said softly, regret filling her voice. “I made sure he took it down.”

“Instagram?” Alexis asked, still confused why it had even been put there, but she never used those sites.

“And Facebook,” she spoke, slightly annoyed, thinking she’d already made perfect sense. “From what he said, they saw you and Joe, and the rest is history.”

“Oh,” Alexis responded for lack of better words to say.

“So what are you going to do?” Megan asked, and Alexis scoffed as though it was apparent.

“Try to get it annulled,” Alexis groaned at the added stress to her already full schedule. She shook her head in disbelief, still shocked that this had happened to her.

“You aren’t going to try and stay married?” Megan asked, and Alexis looked at her with wide eyes, an incredulous look across her face.

“Why the hell would I do that?” Alexis gasped.

“I don’t know,” Megan sighed. “You said yourself that you’re comfortable around him. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

“Shit Megan,” Alexis exclaimed. “Comfortable does not equal marriage. Nothing equals marriage, I may be comfortable with the dreaded boy, but I do not want to be married to him.”

“Okay, geez,” Megan cried out at Alexis’ sudden mood. “I was just saying. There was no need to get all defensive.”

“Sorry,” Alexis mumbled. “It’s just been a long day, and I can’t even get my head wrapped around my homework.”

“S’okay,” Megan shrugged her shoulders. Alexis smiled at the look on her face; she was working up the courage to ask something. “So, uh, you coming back to the room tonight?” Megan bit her lip, and Alexis sighed at the hopefulness on her face.

“No, you and Brian do whatever it is you want,” Alexis sighed, laughing at her friend. She figured it better to stay with Joe if he was that upset but still was confused why she was doing it. “But just promise me, you won’t tell me. Ever.”

“Deal,” Megan giggled, suddenly jumping up. “Okay, bye.” She shrieked as she ran for the door, already calling out the boyfriend’s name. The bathroom door was opened at the door's slam, and a rough-looking Joe entered the room.

“You okay?” Alexis asked awkwardly. Joe nodded slowly, not meeting her gaze, and she felt her stomach plummet at the look on his face.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked carefully, and she slowly nodded.

“I guess. We’re already married. What could be worse than that?” Alexis scoffed but recoiled by the look Joe was giving her.

"What if we stayed.. you know?" Joe asked, shrinking back, as though waiting for an outburst.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head in laughter. "That's preposterous. The dumbest thing I've ever heard." She shook her head as she stood, her headache alleviating slightly. She couldn’t believe Joe would even suggest something like this.

"No, please,” he said, suddenly come over to her. Alexis could barely wrap her head around what they’d done, and now this? It didn’t make sense.

“No, Joe,” she said sharply, inhaling through her nose at her annoyance.

“Listen, please. I can't lose my family over this," he cried out, his face full of emotion she didn’t understand. "Seriously, they would disown me. You don't understand what it's like. Everyone is perfect; they don't screw up and make mistakes, not like this one."

“Oh my God, you’re serious. Aren’t you?” Alexis shook her head in disbelief. "And you think this would make a marriage work? Sticking with your mistake?"

"No, but what if you just stuck with it, like, I don’t know, six months," his eyes widened, as though working it out in his head just then. "Or-or until the end of the summer. You come home with me; they see we're not meant for each other. We divorce saying we shouldn't have eloped, and that's it."

"What if I had arranged things this summer?" Alexis reasoned, trying to rationalize his meaning. “I have a strict schedule. I have plans.”

"Staying here and studying is not plans," he cried out, waving his hands erratically, "Look, take online courses. You come to Jersey with me, and then we act like ourselves."

“Which is what? Since we know each other oh so well,” Alexis rolled her eyes, knowing the one project they’d worked on together was not knowing each other. “You’re an idiot, you know that.”

“No, please,” Joe’s voice remained just as loud. Alexis walked over to the bed, falling back onto it as Joe continued to plead with her. But at one statement, she sat up and turned to him, wheels turning in her head. “Please, Alexis, don’t make me lose my family. They’re all I have.”

“They would really disown you?” she asked softly. “They’re your family, Joe. If they loved you, they wouldn’t do that, right?”

“It’s just, like, I love them, but there are so many expectations,” he tried to explain, meeting her on the bed. “And they’re already disappointed in me at the thought that I did get married here, let alone if I was to admit it was to a girl I hardly know.”

“I’m sorry it’s like that,” she said sincerely, guilt filling her and making it hard to breathe. “I guess I don’t understand.”

“Please,” Joe whispered, falling onto his hands and knees as he continued to beg her, “Please, just give me the summer. That’s it; I won’t ask anything else. I swear to you.” 

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," she reasoned logically, moving towards the head of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. The clock and her body indicated it was finally late enough for her to go to bed, and at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. “I’m going to lay down. I’m staying here if you didn’t realize.”

“Okay,” he said, defeated as he slid into the opposite side of the bed, leaving several feet of space between them. A portion of Alexis wanted him to take the couch but didn’t dare ask, not when he was upset like that. After a moment, Alexis reached and flicked off her light, and he flipped his off a few minutes later. They both lay in the darkness until he gasped suddenly, causing her to jump and sit upright with the sound, more than surprised.

“What?” Alexis cried out, sensing he wasn’t in immediate danger.

"You haven't said no," he spoke freely as if there was actually hope in her decision, "Are you saying yes? One summer, that's all I'm asking of you. That’s it."

"I haven’t said no," Alexis murmured slowly, realizing he was right. A smirk came to her face as she laid her head back down. "But I'm nowhere near a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow for updates. https://twitter.com/wordsofjoy and https://skipperxao3.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

“Aren’t you excited?” Alexis rolled her eyes at the sound of Joe’s voice. He was once again asking stupid, pointless questions to get her to speak to him.

“You got your project done,” he said, his voice lightening slightly, “Isn’t that a plus? So what are you working on now?”

“Just give it a rest, Joe,” Megan called from the front seat. Alexis smiled, knowing Megan was even feeling aggravated. She found it humorous, considering her friend was usually the guilty party. “Once Alexis decides to be silent, she will be for days, unless you know the secret trick.”

“What’s the trick?” he asked, but Megan just shook her head knowingly.

“Nope,” she grinned, “That’s knowledge only for the best friend, not for the hus-um… not you.”

Alexis’ eyes widened as Megan almost slipped up in front of the others in the car, but too focused on procreating, they didn’t seem to notice. Megan turned then, facing forward on the vast highway before them, avoiding Alexis’ harsh gaze. They were less than an hour into their trip back to campus, yet it seemed much longer.

Alexis had spent the rest of the time in Joe’s room, but no one else in the group seemed to either notice or care. According to Megan, Joe had tried to make last days as easy as possible, but she’d wanted very little to do with him. She spent her hours finishing her project while listening to Joe talk on the phone to his family several times. They’d seemed to calm, and it was all Alexis could do to wrap her mind around it.

“Can we please talk?” she could barely hear his voice and knew no one else in the car had listened to a word he’d said. “I don’t want us to end up hating each other.”

“Maybe it's better that way,” Alexis whispered back softly. “We’re not meant to be friends, Joe.”

“Can we at least be civil?” his voice wavered slightly, and suddenly Alexis understood him in a way she hadn’t before. The stress and absolute pressure he was feeling and the unmistakable choice they both had coming up.

“I don’t know what to say,” she said after a moment. She glanced at Joe through the corner of her eye, shaking her head as her hair disturbed her sight.

Joe opened his arm slightly, resting it over the back of the seat. He stared for several seconds, and she rolled her eyes as he began to pout, yet complied. Alexis placed her books on the floor and shifted, leaning into his side. Joe moved his hand from the seat to her back, slowly moving his fingers up and down, soothing her tense body. As her eyes closed, Alexis couldn’t help but feel comfortable and relaxed in the embrace, and without meaning to, drifted asleep.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Alexis groaned at the sound of her friend’s voice and lifted her head carefully, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Alexis opened her eyes to see Megan giggling from the front seat, the couple in front of them looking as sheepish as Alexis did. “It’s time to eat.”

“You okay?” Joe asked softly, and Alexis bit her lip, refusing to look at him. She shifted away from him and ran her fingers through her hair a few times, taking deep breaths. Once she calmed the race of her heart, Alexis slid out of the seat. She followed out of the car where Joe was already waiting.

“You could’ve walked inside,” Alexis snapped as she stepped away, ignoring Joe’s outstretched hand. “I’m a big girl. I can handle walking the ten feet to the door.”

“I know,” he nipped back, surprising her

“Oh, and guess what?” Alexis rolled her eyes as they started walking, continuing the banter. “I’d even look both ways before crossing the street.”

“And what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t look for you?” he asked, smirking as she growled in response. Joe sauntered behind her, still laughing, as though waiting for her to acknowledge him.

“Oh, shut up,” Alexis snapped, holding in her unexpected smile. She grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him along as he continued to chuckle beside her. Joe pulled out of her grasp and found her hand, quickly interlacing their fingers.

“Come on, honey,” he continued, “I’ll even open the door for you.” She shook her head, laughing as she conceded, letting him take her hand.

The banter continued through the meal, and Alexis began relaxing among the group for the first time. Joe kept his arm around her. Alexis sighed each she felt his fingers playing against the bare skin of her arm. Despite pushing it off each time, Joe would smile and pull her into an awkward half-hug. Megan continued to wink and giggle loudly, much to Alexis’ dismay. She and Joe didn’t need any additional attention, especially if word of the marriage got out.

When they staggered out to the car, Alexis’ exhaustion from the weekend and the catnap began to weigh in. She sat down, quickly reviewing her homework schedule. As she looked through the books she’d brought, Alexis realized she didn’t have any more work to do. She put the rest of the books back into her bag, leaning back in the seat. Nevertheless, before she got too comfortable, Joe had pulled her into his side, resting his jacket over them. She sighed dramatically but smiled at the gesture, fighting her own inhibitions. They lay silently as Brian restarted the car heading back towards the highway.

“You really drink a lot, Joe?” Alexis asked carefully, her eyes close as Joe rubbed her back.

“Nah,” he sighed softly.

“Why?” she continued gently, uncomfortable but wanting to understand more about him.

“I don’t know,” Joe shrugged his shoulders, and she shifted herself to study his features. His eyes met hers, and he offered a small smile.

“Okay,” she said after a while. The air around them remained edgy for several minutes, and she kept her eyes closed, hoping for a bit of sleep, yet it didn’t come.

“I guess I’ve just gotten used to it,” Joe began speaking, gradually breaking the daunting silence. He spoke slow and quiet, as though he were carefully choosing precisely the words to say. “I started my freshman year, and it’s just what I do. I still get good grades and stuff, so it’s never gotten me in any trouble…until now.”

“Um, yeah,” Alexis whispered, her eyes heavy as his warm body relaxed hers. “I would never have done something like this…”

“I know,” he sighed, her body suddenly overwrought with the weight of the situation lingering in their minds. “You know I met Abby at the beginning of the year, and we clicked. There was never a question about us. We just were. She was the first thing I never told my parents about.”

“You know, that’s counts as a lie,” Alexis whispered seriously. “Withholding information is just like lying.”

“I know. I do.” She could feel him shifting around her, yet she stayed silent, letting him figure things out in his head. “They wanted to meet her, but I knew they’d never approve.”

“Maybe that’s why you dated her,” Alexis said softly. “It was your way of breaking out of the mold they’d built for you.”

“No, that’s not it,” he insisted softly, taking in her words.

“Why’d you break up?” she asked him.

“Um, she got kicked out of school,” he chuckled darkly. “She came on a scholarship but lost it due to grades.”

“What was she doing other than studying?” Alexis laughed to herself. “Or should I ask who?”

“Just drinking,” Joe sighed, ignoring her insinuation. “I wasn’t even that upset about it. I knew I’d miss the girl, but it was never meant to be anything serious.”

“So why were you forced to attend,” she thought aloud. “This weekend, I mean.”

“Honestly?” he laughed suddenly, louder than intended bringing the attention of the rest of the car. Alexis giggled as they returned to their own conversations, leaving the couple in the back alone. “I said I wasn’t going to drink anymore. They thought I was depressed…and now here we are.”

“Yes, we are,” she sighed sadly. They both laughed awkwardly, falling into an uneasy silence. Joe continued to rub her back, and Alexis closed her eyes again, yet this time her body let the sleep come. She let the thoughts and feelings ride as she attempted to float away the rest of the drive home.

Alexis was dreading what would happen when they got back but was looking forward to the rest of the week off. All the homework she’d planned was completed in her hours of ignoring Joe. Suddenly, the idea of having hours for her to worry with no distractions made her tense. She didn’t have any other ways of escape.

“Alexis,” she groaned, shoving someone’s hand away. “Alexis, wake up. We’re here.” They attempted to lift her up, but she pushed their hands out quickly.

“Fuck you,” she mumbled, earning a deep chuckle. “Get the fuck off.”

“Oh, is that the way you address your husband?” Joe laughed at her, “I guess I’ll have to teach you some manners.”

“You keep talking like that. You’ll have to do it with one less testicle,” she groaned, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“Ooh, she’s feisty,” he continued. “I like it.” Alexis shoved Joe’s shoulder, hiding her smile and biting her lip. She reached over and grabbed her bag, which had slid under the seat through the drive.

When she finally exited the vehicle, she was surprised to see Megan gone and Joe waiting for her. She checked her phone to see it was dinnertime and began walking in the direction of her dorm. Joe followed silently as if waiting for her to break the sudden awkwardness. She turned as they stood at the doorway, silently denying him entrance.

“So, like, since we’re married and all…” Joe trailed off, smiling. She shook her head in disbelief, waiting for him to finish. “Do you think I could get your number?”

“Eh,” she sighed dramatically, “Sure, I suppose. Why the hell not?” Alexis pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to him. Joe chuckled as he put his number in and sent himself a text.

“Is it alright if I come by tomorrow?” he asked hesitantly, but she nodded quickly. “Do you want me to meet you here or…?”

“Um, text me when you get up,” she reasoned, thinking over her prepared schedule. Even if she had her homework caught up, she knew she’d still be spending time in the library. “Yeah, do that. I might be in the library. I usually get up early.”

“Ch’yeah,” he choked out cause her to give him a somewhat incredulous look, a reminder of what she’d been doing all weekend. “What? Seven a.m. is just too damn early to study.”

“I thought you were still sleeping,” she mumbled, her face reddening. Though Alexis had been up early in the hotel room, she thought for sure she’d been quiet.

“Eh, I’m a light sleeper,” he reasoned. Joe stepped forward unexpectedly and wrapped his arms around Alexis, holding her close to him. He gently kissed the top of her head as he took several deep breaths. “I am sorry this happened. Just…just think about it for a few days and let me know. If not, we’ll take care of it first thing next week.”

“Okay,” Alexis mumbled into his chest, her arms unwilling to let go. As though sensing it, he let her relax into him until she was ready. It was seconds later her shoulders began shaking as she felt a swarm of emotions hit her, the weight of the weekend and coming decision heavy. She felt Joe instantly tighten his grip, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back and arms.

“Thank you,” Alexis sniffled to him, hiding her eyes with her hair as she pulled away. She gave him a quick wave and moved quickly through the door before he had a moment to protest her actions.

“It’s about damn time,” Megan called as her door opened. “Were the newlyweds getting frisky out in the courtyard?”

“Shut up,” Alexis mumbled, snuffling. She threw her bags, filling the limited floor space before throwing herself face down on her bed.

“Ah, he turned you down, huh?” Megan smirked, not looking her way. “Yeah, sounds like marriage already. I hope you’ve prepared yourself for years of sexual frustration.”

“Ugh,” Alexis groaned loudly. “Shut up, just because you got laid today.” She threw a pillow over her head in an attempt to shut out her friend, who had begun giggling incessantly.

“I did not,” she feigned innocence but knew the truth. Alexis knew her well enough to have taken so much time coming back to the room, not wanting another incident. “Honestly, though. If you had come back a minute sooner, you would have seen Brian leaving.”

“Nice,” Alexis chuckled. “Maybe it’s a good thing I nearly broke down on Joe then.”

“Wait, what happened?” Megan asked softly, sitting up facing Alexis.

“Ugh, I like had a total moment,” she sighed, reliving the event in her head. “He hugged me, and I guess everything kind of hit me, and I nearly lost it. I mean, it was almost a snotty nose, puffy eyes, wet his shirt, sobbing kind of moment.”

“Aww, honey,” Megan stood towards her friend, but Alexis held her hand up.

“No,” she shook her head. “No more hugs, please.” Megan giggled loudly but nodded in understanding.

“So when do you see him again,” Megan asked, turning back to her magazine on the bed. “I mean, when are you gonna like take care of everything.”

“Oh, well actually,” Alexis blushed, realizing she hadn’t told her friend of what her “husband” has proposed.

“Wait, what?” Megan squealed, sensing the gossip coming her way. “Oh my God, you’re gonna stay married, aren’t you?!”

“What? No,” Alexis argued before sighing. “I don’t know. Maybe, he wants to. Ugh, he wants us to stay married, and I go with him back to his house for the summer. And then annul or divorce or whatever at the end of the summer.”

“And you’re going to do it?!” she shrieked loudly, causing Alexis to groan in response. “Oh my God, this is huge.”

“Why is it such a big deal?” Alexis asked, misinterpreting her friend’s excitement.

“Because, this whole thing, I mean starting from the actual drinking up until now,” she gasped out. “Alexis, this is so unlike you, and I love it.”

“I don’t,” Alexis groaned again.

“So why are you going to do it?” Megan asked, her voice lowering a decipol.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Alexis whispered, the tension shining through her voice. “His family’s like gonna disown him if they tell him the truth, and I don’t know…”

“Ooh, now it’s all making sense,” Megan sighed, giving her a knowing smile. “And you’re going to do it, aren’t you?”

“Honestly?” Alexis shrugged and then nodded. “Yeah, probably. But I’m gonna make him sweat it out for the rest of the week.”

“Awesome,” Megan smiled widely. “But why? That sounds like something I’d do, not you?”

“Eh, maybe you’re rubbing off on me,” Alexis giggled, rolling her eyes. “I’m currently blaming all this on him, so making him sweat is my only retaliation.”

“You do realize that both of you are to blame, right?” Megan reasoned with a knowing tone.

“Ugh, I know,” Alexis groaned loudly. “It’s just easier to be mad at him, you know?”

“Yep,” Megan nodded, turning back to her magazine. “It’s the testosterone, my dear. You can’t help but hate it.” They giggled at the thought as Alexis pulled out a schoolbook she hadn’t taken with her. For once, Megan let her study without repercussions, and Alexis took advantage of the free moments.

Unbeknownst to Alexis, Megan had informed Joe which room was theirs, and he arrived early each morning for the rest of the week. He sat as she studied for her literature exam, among other things due the following week. Alexis had grown used to the hours of studying on her own and refused to accept any assistance he offered. Towards the end of their break, he even brought a bit of his own work. Nevertheless, as he’d stated, Joe only did enough to get by, getting the passing grades easily with little to no effort.

For the rest of the week, Alexis saw very little of Megan. She spent most of the free week with her boyfriend, only staying in the dorm one of the nights. When Megan did make an appearance, she stated her opinion on the Joe issue, insisting Alexis go forth with the marriage. It came to the point that Alexis was relieved when she left, and though she enjoyed the silence, it made her choice weigh that much more profound.

“So come on?” Megan griped as Alexis re-entered the room freshly clean from her shower.

It was Sunday night, and they were to go back to classes in the morning. Megan was cranky from a particularly rough hangover and continued to be on Alexis the entire day. She’d avoided Joe the whole day, even to the point of sneaking out and studying on another floor. It left a hungover Megan to entertain him, with the hopes of Alexis returning, but she didn’t.

“What?” Alexis snapped, immediately annoyed at the other when she finally walked in. “I’m not fucking talking to you.”

“Fine,” Megan snapped, leaving the room suddenly. Alexis groaned, rewrapping the towel around her waist, holding it with one hand. The sound of knocking increased her frustrations, knowing it was Megan who’d presumably locked herself out again. She opened the door quickly and gasped at the sight of Joe standing there.

“Fuck,” Alexis cried out, who, in her surprise, let go of her towel, which went tumbling to the floor.

“I, uh, was,” Joe gulped loudly, clearing his throat as his voice trailed off. Alexis quickly rewrapped the towel before shoving him in the room and shutting the door roughly behind him. She turned him, her hands rough as she forced him to face the door. Alexis growled as she quickly found a pair of shorts and tank-top, throwing them on hastily. Joe cleared his throat after a moment, “I was coming to talk to you.”

“Yes, damn it,” Alexis cried out, throwing her hands in the air. Joe turned, his face holding surprised at the harsh tone in her voice. His eyes widened, and Alexis knew she must look a sight, clothes disheveled, hair still wet and dripping. Her breath came out in short spurts as she stood with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed at him.

“Yes, what?” he asked, as though completely misunderstanding her behavior.

“I’ll be your fucking wife,” she groaned, throwing her hands in the air once again. She roughly shoved her fingers through her still tangled hair, crying out when they caught. Joe chuckled and quickly stepped over to her before she had a chance to argue or rip out the strands. He eased her fingers out before requesting a brush.

“It's right there,” she pointed, speaking gruffly. Joe chuckled as he eased Alexis over to the bed, sitting behind her. He carefully moved all of her hair on her back before taking the brush in his hand. He knowledgeably started at the bottom and worked his way up, easing the tangles from her hair.

“How’d you learn to do that?” she asked. Her voice lightened slightly as she relaxed into his motions.

“My mother,” he chuckled. “She used to have this long, long hair. When I was little, she taught me to successfully brush and style hair. I never thought the talent would come in handy.” Alexis lowered her head, listening to his story. Still, he moved her face back up, gently placing a finger under her chin, easing his work.

“Does she still have long hair?” Alexis asked.

“No,” he answered, and she could feel him shake his head. “And now the only thing I can still do is brush and braid, but when I was a kid, I thought it was like the coolest thing in the world.”

“I bet it was,” Alexis whispered softly. He sighed softly as he finished smoothing out her hair, running his fingers through it slowly.

“You okay?” he asked gently. Alexis sighed and nodded. “And about what you said, it’s okay if you say no.”

“No, I will,” Alexis assured him. “But I’m going to be completely honest. It’s for totally selfish reasons.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, chuckling. “Not that I don’t appreciate it. I’ll honestly take whatever reasoning you want.”

“Um, it might be okay to not work for a summer,” Alexis answered, softly shrugging her shoulders. Joe laughed again, giving them a gentle squeeze, letting her lean back against him.

“You can still take summer classes. Just choose some online ones,” he told her.

“Well, duh,” she laughed at his nonsense. “Nothing’s gonna stop me from those. It would ruin my plan if I didn’t. Anyway, I’ve looked into it if I’ve looked at the right school.”

“What?” he asked, shocked.

“Yeah, one of the classes requires me to go to a laboratory for certain parts,” she explained slowly. “So I’ll be going to Clarksville, I think. That’s the one close to you, right?”

“Yep, it’s just a few blocks,” he answered her. “Um, you could even walk if you wanted to.”

“Well, you’d have to show me,” she said, smiling, a glimmer of excitement shining in her eyes.

“Of course,” he smiled in return, and she could see him watching her face from the corner of his eye. He moved his hands slowly up and down her arms, and her eyes closed from the touch. “When do the classes start?”

“Um, one would start the first week in June and goes until the end of July,” she scrunched her eyebrow, trying to remember the potential schedule. “And then one starts, I think the third week of June, and goes until the second week, er…it ends the week before the fall semester starts. And then the last one is just in July.”

“Oh my God, three?!” he gasped incredulously. “What happened to you having fun during the summer?”

“I am. I always take three,” Alexis groaned, a slight annoyance shining through her voice. “Shut up, Joseph.”

“Hey, only my mother gets to call me that,” he cried out sternly. She turned to him, smiling.

“Yeah, until you become a married man,” she giggled lightly, shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I just referred to you as a man.”

“Whatever,” he sighed, feigning hurt. Joe stuck his bottom lip out towards her, which she promptly flicked with her finger.

“So where are we staying then?” she asked carefully. “At your house, I mean, do you still live at home?”

“Yeah,” he sighed sadly. “Like it was discussed briefly with my mom, and she insisted I not try to move out.”

“You were going to?” Alexis turned in the embrace to face him. His head rested on her pillow, and she leaned her head on his chest, their eyes meeting. “Why?”

“Like, after you said you’d think about it,” he explained carefully. “If you did agree, I suggested that we might stay here and only see my parents for a short visit. I didn’t want to put too much pressure on you. You’ve already got so much on your plate.”

“Wow,” she whispered softly, moving from his gaze. “Thank you, Joe.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he groaned. “She’s insisting we come home, and you, I guess, are staying with me in my room. I mean, it’s a big room, so it’s not a big deal for me to sleep on the floor or whatever.”

“Oh, no…well, I mean, uh, let’s just figure it out when we get there,” she reasoned softly. The pressure of meeting Joe’s family was suddenly looming on her shoulders. Alexis slowly looked up to see him observing her.

“I’m sorry,” Joe said softly. “And if you did want to work or whatever, there are lots of places around. Um, I have a car, so I can drive you anywhere you need.”

“Do you have a job you go back to?” Alexis whispered.

“Um, yep,” he said gently. “I, uh, work at the local summer camp. But it doesn’t start until the first week of June.”

“Okay, I can do this.” Alexis sighed, resting her head against his arm. She took a few deep breaths, relaxing before glancing at Joe hesitantly. “Are they going to be mean to me?” Joe began laughing aloud until he noticed the look on her face. He immediately stopped his actions, guilt covering his face.

“No, no, they won’t,” he said instantly. “Um, if anything, they might not talk to you, but they won’t be mean.” Alexis nodded, shaken from his initial reaction but smiled anyway.

“Sounds good,” she spoke smoothly, hiding her initial emotions.

“So, um, how much longer do we have then?” he asked, taking a few deep breaths. “What like a month or something?”

“Um, what days are your finals on?” she asked him, and he laughed aloud.

“I don’t know,” he answered, shaking his head before looking her straight in the eye. “You know yours, don’t you?”

“Of course,” she reasoned, smiling. “It’s the only way to be properly prepared. Anyway, depending on how these last few tests go. I might not have to take two of them because I’ll already have the scores I need. Another two are just the projects that I finished this week, and then the last one is a cumulative, which is on the twelve.”

“That sounds easy enough,” he reasoned with a shrug of his shoulders. Alexis laughed loudly at his naivety.

“Um, no,” she shook her head. “Have you ever taken a cumulative final? And it’s Advanced Chemistry, no less. I am positively dreading it.”

“Oh,” Joe said quietly. “Well, I’ll help you study if you want.” She nodded, looking up, and gave him a small smile, knowing he was trying.

“You should get going,” she told him, noticing the time. “I’ve gotta get to bed. I’ve got a presentation in the morning.” He nodded and slid from beneath her as she sat upright in the bed.

“We’re doing this, huh?” he asked cocking his head to the side. She nodded, not meeting his gaze as the tension settled between them, “You nervous too?”

“I’m fucking flipping out,” she muttered darkly, causing them both to laugh. Joe leaned over, kissing the top of her head, before stepping away and leaving the room. He had no sooner shut the door before Megan pranced back in.

“How was hubby? Any good this time?” she asked, giggling.

“No,” Alexis rolled her eyes at Megan’s face. She sighed at the way her friend still gave her a look. “Oh, I’m sorry. He was amazing; I loved riding his disco stick. He was so big. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Shut up,” Megan groaned. “But really? What’s going on?”

“We’re staying married. I’m going to his house for the summer,” Alexis sighed. She glanced at Megan, noticing the look on her face, “I take it wasn’t much fun with your boy toy?”

“Ugh, don’t get me started,” she groaned. “His roommate just wouldn’t get the hint. We finally just watched a movie, a fucking Disney movie at that.” Alexis laughed as she slid under the covers.

“At least something was fucking,” Alexis giggled, causing Megan to glare at her as she switched off the light. Alexis shifted on her side, and as she shoved her brush away, she smiled to herself. Maybe this summer wouldn’t be too bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe! Follow twitter and tumblr for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr and twitter for updates!!


End file.
